Military base
Military base is a map with gameplay similar to Abandoned stable - it has lots of robots and automated defense systems, but practically no wild creatures or radiation. It also has Steel Rangers. However, if you survived Canterlot, this should be like a vacation for you. Layout Generally maps in Remains are either grind maps, or unique maps. This map however has elements from both. Its layout is randomly generated from a set of rooms, contains horseshoes, but it has no trials, and is marked "complete" when you defeat Elder Coldsight at the end. The dimensions of this map are always the same - 5 rooms wide, 3 rooms high. You start in top left room. What's interesting is that you can't go in all directions from any room. Rooms are connected in such a way that you have to do the map by layers - first layer from left to right, then second layer from right to left, and the last layer, again, from left to right (see the map picture). This also means that you have to go through all 15 rooms. Even though this map is randomly generated, one room is always the same - the last one (bottom right), where you fight the boss, Bombardier. It has a door that leads to a room with Elder Coldsight and many containers with loot. The map can be repeated as many times as you want, every time it will be generated new (you may have to reload game). At the end you'll fight Bombardier again, however there will be no Elder Coldsight. When you reach the end (checkpoint in Elder's room), merchants will update their inventory, like on grind maps. Gameplay Military base is home to Steel Rangers, who installed many automatic defense systems, and deployed robots. This map is good place for making caps. While in Canterlot you had to save every bit just to afford healing, here you make considerable profit, even if you die a few times. Turrets You'll find some kind of turret in almost every room. It's good to have some experience with terminals, as disabling turrets can help you greatly, especially with "Security expert" perk (turns all turrets into your friends). Robots You'll mostly meet high-level robots with thick armor - AJ-17 and Mr. Vigilant, as well as circular, flying Drones. Also watch out for Spider-mines and Rollers. Sometimes you'll meet a single Sentinel, always in the same type of room. This kind of room is always entered from the top, so it's always at the left or right edge of map. Steel Rangers Steel Rangers are the highest threat on this map. They shoot gaseous and explosive rockets and have thick armor. Some of them use automatic rifles. Facing them in the open might be a bit dangerous. However if you could handle alicorns, who apart from tough shields and high damage also had telekinesis, teleporation and debuffs, you won't have much problem with Steel Rangers. One thing that is annoying is that rocket explosions often break your body parts. You might want to put on your Sapper's Amulet to decrease damage from explosions. Bombardier and Elder Coldsight In the last room of the map (bottom right corner) you'll fight a large combat drone, Bombardier, which is the boss of this map. If you choose to repeat Military base, you'll fight Bombardier again. After you defeat it, you enter the room of Elder Coldsight, who is just a bit more powerful Steel Ranger. If you repeat Military base you won't find Elder at the end, since killing him is part of the Steel Rangers quest. Trivia * One type of room in Military base has 3 small cells locked with force fields. In the middle cell there's always a cloaked zebra, presumably captured by Steel Rangers * In Elder Coldsight's room you can find a termial with a list of stables. Apart from stables from Remains you can find references to some famous stables, like stable 2 in Ponyville, or stable 99 in Hoofington Gallery Military Base-0.png MilitaryBaseRoom1.jpg|One of the rooms with 3 cells. If you look closely, you can see a cloaked zebra in the middle cell Military Base Map.png|Example generated map MilitaryBase2.jpg|Another example of generated map Category:Locations